


Under the Weather

by Asherini



Series: Charlastor Week 2021 [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Charlastor Week, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Protective Charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asherini/pseuds/Asherini
Summary: A strange illness sweeps across Hell and it’s up to Charlie to take care of her sick occupants.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: Charlastor Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198430
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Under the Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 Prompt: Sick Day 🌡😷
> 
> I do not own any rights to Hazbin Hotel or its characters.

A peculiar disease had swept swiftly across Hell’s nine rings, a strange pandemic that seemed to be affecting all of the mortal soul population. There had been minimal news reporting on the happenings because, well, sinners ran the broadcasting networks. Royalty, Hellborn overlords, and imps were the only ones left untouched and either didn’t care or sought to prey upon the mortals while they were weak. That was why Charlie had gone to extreme lengths to protect her little family.

Before the sun had even breached the horizon, she had gotten supplies; groceries, medicine, clothing, and tools, and returned while her sinners were sleeping soundly. All the doors and windows had been locked and boarded, clothing delivered outside their suites, and breakfast had been made prior to them even starting to trickle into the kitchen. They had all started showing mild symptoms last night, but taking them in now, it looked like the sickness had taken full effect. The blonde did her absolute best to not squeal in glee when each arrived.

No one knew the cause or how long each case would last; some mortals only seemed to suffer for 24hours, others for over two weeks. But what made the ailment so _extraordinary_ was what it did to its victims. There was no coughing, runny nose, pains or aches, or even rashes, no, no; this illness reduced the physical body of the mortal soul to the age equivalent to about two or three. They would shrink in size and proportion, and though their personality, knowledge, and experience would stay intact, they often lost the ability to speak or act as an adult would. Therefore, it was with extreme patience, and barely contained joy, she made sure each of the five ‘children’ were seated comfortably on their booster seats.

Vaggie, unsurprisingly was the one to take the situation the best, neither looking close to tears, like Angel Dust and Niffty, nor murderous rage, like Husk and Alastor. For her best friend, Charlie had gotten a cute little gray sun dress with skull clasps on the straps, with little black mary janes that were just _oh so precious_. The princess was currently helping her put her hair into pig tails while the moth worked on her waffles.

“Chawie!” Angel sniffed, cute as a button in his white tank top and bright pink tutu. “Wusker won’t shaya wiff me!”

“Don wanna shaya wiff yew!” The cat grumbled. He had not needed clothes as a de-aged version of himself, since he didn’t wear clothes as an adult, but she had gotten him some denim overalls anyway. Since the gambler had put them on and wasn’t complaining, she gave herself a win.

“Husker,” the blonde began patiently, finishing with Vaggie’s hair and stepping around to help Niffty cut her pancakes. “Share with Angel please.”

“NO! Don’t wanna!” He grumbled and, at his outrage, the spider burst into tears, wiping at his large, mismatched eyes with all four tiny hands.

Setting the utensils down, Charlie immediately went to collect him into her arms, bouncing him on her hip as she cooed gently to him. Her dark eyes narrowed at Husk, whose eyes darted away as soon as he saw her look toward him.

“Husker, there are more than enough blueberry muffins for everyone. The whole plate is not yours. Will you please give Angel one?” Her voice was gentle and strong, but not overly commanding. She was doing her best to treat them like the adults she knew they still were in their minds, but with mannerisms one would use with a child.

“Ugh! FINE!” The black kitten grumbled, placing one of the dozen muffins on the plate in front of him onto Angel Dust’s. “Hewr ya go, Angwel.”

When her bundle started to squirm, she set the spider back down in his booster seat, giggling when he wrapped all his arms around the gambler. “Tank yew, Wusky!”

“Chaaaawie! I’m doooone.” Sang little Niffty. The cyclops was actually not much smaller than she was as an adult, but her grown up clothes were still too large, so she wore a baby blue dress with rainbow sleeves and pockets. The princess decided she would have to get a picture of all of them in their cute little outfits.

Hurrying over, the blonde collected her plate. “Great job, Niffty! I’ll take your dishes.”

“I wanna dew da dishes, Chawie.” The tiny demoness declared, jumping from her heightened chair and trailing behind the proprietress.

“Um, okay. Sure! Thank you for helping!” Bending down, the blonde lifted her onto the countertop so the smaller girl could get to the sink. “You be careful, okay? I need to check on the others.” She only moved away once the redhead bobbed her head in agreement.

Angel and Husk were still chomping happily on muffins, and it was all Charlie could do to not whip out her camera when she realized the kitten had given the spider another muffin. They were so _DARLING_! Vaggie was making her way out of her chair, gathering her plate to take over to the counter, having to stand on her tip toes to reach it. When dark, doe eyes fell to Alastor, she couldn’t help but sigh in adoration, he was just so adorable. She had gotten him merlot-colored shorts, with little suspenders, and a bright red button-down shirt. Even as a younger version of himself, his eyes glowed dangerously, and he seemed to take great pleasure in stabbing the sausages on his plate.

Kneeling down next to him, she couldn’t help the large smile on her face. “Do you need any help, Alastor?”

“Dawwing…” His eye twitched in annoyance at his own speech impediment. “I’m not a child.” A yellow-toothed smile cracked his face wider as he seemed satisfied at managing that sentence.

“Of course not. I’m only offering to help.” She smirked as he growled cutely when she pet his ears. At the crash over by the counter, she was gone in a flash, bright red eyes following her forlornly.

Over the next few days, the princess did her best to look after her miniaturized friends. The first night, a few of them had developed a fear of the dark and though she had given them nightlights, eventually they all ended up in her bed. The redheaded fawn had thrown a fit when any of them tried to cuddle around her chest, and she was surprised when he held out his cute little arms, looking at her expectantly until she collected him in her arms and let him snuggle there. It was curious that for one so adverse to letting others touch him that he was so eager to be in her arms, but the blonde smiled fondly at him nonetheless. The rest had lain strewn about her oversized bed, and though she wasn’t able to sleep very deeply, for fear of rolling on top of someone, they had all managed.

Their routine got more manageable over the days, their quickly changing moods a little easier to predict and navigate, and despite how tired she felt, Charlie loved every moment of it. Besides their cute exteriors, she felt like she was able to spend more quality time with them. They had to stay indoors for protection and so she would read to them, turn on movies, and play games together. Once even, while she was resting in a rocking chair, the young demons sleeping on cushions or blankets on the floor, little Alastor had approached her with a book. She had read and rocked until he had fallen asleep, and entranced by how innocent he looked, she had placed an adoring kiss on the top of his soft head.

At the end of the day, almost a week later, they were playing a card game in the living room with all of her small friends, when they finally started showing improvement.

“Go fwish!” Angel declared.

“We’wer pwaying Uno, dummy, not go fwish!” Husk snapped, rolling his large eyes as Angel sniffled and crawled into the princess’s lap. “Stwap bwothewing Chawie! Not hewr fauwt yewr wong.”

The spider opened his mouth to snap back, tears cascading down his fluffy cheeks when he sneezed, and with the force of that reflex, he was suddenly back to his full-grown self, his pink pajamas now incredibly tight on his adult body. Elatedly, he leapt from Charlie and danced around the room, his hands running all over himself in disbelief.

“Thank fuckin’ _god_!” The porn star celebrated, stretching and eying the rest of the room. “D’awwww, lookit da rest of ya. So fuckin’ cute!”

“Angel! Language!” Charlie snarled, covering Vaggie’s ears.

He looked like he wanted to protest, but when she glared at him, he settled down. “Yeah, okay, Mom.” His gold tooth glinted when he grinned as she rolled her eyes. The black kitten tried to inch away, but the spider shrieked in joy as he picked him up and settled him in his lap. “Oh, Husky! You’re so adorable!”

“Weave me awone!” The gambler snarled, trying to chomp onto one of the many fingers holding him in place.

“Stwap fighteen, yew guys!” Vaggie chided, organizing her cards.

“Yeah, stop fightin’ mah love fer ya, ya silly kitten.” Angel mused, cuddling the black ball of fur to his face.

Husk squirmed violently but was no match for the taller demon, and merely rolled his eyes at the affection until a strange look came over his feline face before he began coughing. The spider patted his back, thinking he might have had a fur ball when, in a flash, the cat demon had poofed back to his original size. He grinned maliciously before turning and tackling the lanky spider to the ground and trying to scratch his eyes out.

By the end of the night, all the demons, besides Alastor, had either sneezed or coughed their way back into their own adult bodies. To Charlie’s happiness, they all seemed very appreciative of her efforts and agreed that they would handle the regular hotel duties for the next few days so she could take a break. Smiling all the way back to her room, the pint-sized Radio Demon resting on her hip, she realized she would miss all the childlike demons running around.

“Well, Alastor, it’s just you and me tonight!” She chirped happily, setting him on the bed as she got ready to join him. “Don’t worry though! I won’t take down the barricade until you get back to normal, no matter how long it takes. We wouldn’t want any other overlords finding you in this state.” Like every night for the prior week, she settled into bed, opening her arms for the red fawn, who snuggled into her chest, kissing him atop his head as they fell asleep.

It was ungodly early when she woke, startled awake when she rolled against something hard and her body worried she might have rolled over Alastor. Darkness still lingered in the room, though she could see the silver lining of sunshine starting to break. Hurriedly, she looked around in the blankets to find the fawn, only to realize there was a full-grown stag in her bed. He wore his adult-sized, normal nightclothes, his head resting in a hand, elbow propped up on a pillow, glowing red eyes watching her with amusement.

Immediately, she reared back. “A-Alastor! You’re back to normal!”

A handsome grin stretched across his face as he reached an arm out to settle on her waist, pulling her back against him. “Yes, my dear. Though, if I’m being honest, I’ve been ‘normal’ for nearly six days.”

“Wha? But that means y-you—”

“Only had the disease for a little less than a day? You’re quite right, darling.” The static in his voice pitched his voice deeper as he played idly with her long golden tresses.

“If you’ve been back that long, why did you…how did you?” Confusion reflected in the dark pools of her eyes, the residual brilliance of his own red irises bouncing back at him.

“Magic, my sweet belle. Besides, how was I to turn down an opportunity to be in your loving care? To share your bed every night? Quite irresistible, I’m afraid.” His grin widened as her cheeks stained a dark red blush. Nuzzling her face slightly until she tipped her head back, he ghosted his lips over hers. “Perhaps I should have found a different way to tell you how dizzy I am with you, Charlie, but it was simply too entertaining to give up the act so quickly.”

Her eyes fluttered closed as he kissed her for the first time, putting enough force to push her onto her back, but gentle enough to take her breath away. For several minutes he kissed her, her body growing warmer as he got bolder, hands beginning to roam her body until she was wanton underneath him. Finally, he pried his lips away, a thin line of saliva connecting them from how he’d plundered her mouth, moving to worship her throat.

“You did a simply superb job taking care of those pathetic demon spawns.” His voice was huskier, heavy with lust. “You would make a wonderful mother, darling.” She gasped as razor-sharp teeth lightly grazed the flawless column of her throat. “Shall we give it a go, my little doe?”

True to their word, the rest of the hotel had left Charlie alone, which, really, worked out for everyone. The other occupants were able to enjoy their day, and Alastor was able to enjoy his charming belle.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve seen the concept of child versions of the Hazbiners from a few talented fan artists, so this isn’t uniquely my idea, but I tried to add my own cutesy twist. 🤗 This was a fun one to do and I hope everyone enjoyed!


End file.
